SCP-106
SCP-106 or "The Old Man" is a boss on Slender Fortress. Description SCP-106 is the secondary main antagonist after SCP-173, he looks like a burnt and tumor infested humanoid being. He is contained in a cell that looks like a room with a hollow box in the centre and an electrical fence surrounding the box. SCP-106 can phase through any solid object, this means he can walk through walls, doors, floors, ceilings, etc. He might seem overpowered in containment breach but he is extremely slow, meaning it will be somewhat easy to escape him unless your caught off guard or in a dead end. When he touches you you will either be killed or transported to his Pocket Dimension where you have to go through this puzzle like maze, you will either die in the Pocket Dimension or if you complete it you will go back to the SCP facility. You will know if he is coming if you hear a sticky sound, see a black puddle and something emerging from that puddle, somewhere around you or if you hear a low tune play. In Slender Fortress SCP-106 is in the SCP pack. He doesn't have most of his traits from Containment Breach in Slender Fortress: he can't phase through walls, he can make black puddles appear, he is faster than in Containment Breach and he doesn't take you to the Pocket Dimension like he mostly does - he just kills you just like the reference in the first version of SCP - Containment Breach. He also has a jumpscare when he spawns behind you which is a pair of white glowing eyes. He instakills on touch and cannot be stunned, so don't try. As of Update 1.6.3 he now leaves a trail of corrosive oil behind him after spawning and despawning, this lingers around for a certain amount of time and can slow down and damage the player when they stand in it. If the player stands in it too long they will be stunned. In Swamp (Shrek 106) This version of the SCP-106 will be in the visage of Shrek's normal body size. The only big difference is that he glows very brightly in a light-green hue. Trivia * SCP-106 was originally appeared on other servers that isn't related to Glubbable's. The original version can be found here. * SCP-106 was supposed to have an intro from the Femur Breaker event. But Glubbable scrapped it, because it was too long and too loud. * It isn't clear if this is a glitch or not, but its apparent that if you look at 106 for long enough he will either slow down or just despawn entirely. * SCP-106 has an affectionate nickname which is "Radical Larry". The name came from this picture. * In the Containment Breach map can appear as both an environmental hazard and a boss. This is due to the clone of him walking through certain hallways of the map. His enviromental hazard version can kill you if touched just like the boss version. The environmental hazard version came before the boss version did. ** Due to this if lucky you might see 2 SCP-106's together in the Containment Breach map. * The oil spill ability is suppose to be a reference to his corrosive substance that he leaves behind in SCP: Containment Breach. Shrek 106 * Shrek 106 is likely based off from the SCP mod called SCP Containment Breach MLG Edition. Category:Hit and Run Category:Chasers Category:Bosses Category:SCP